


Upgrade

by iLazy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLazy/pseuds/iLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They break the bed while having sex... again.</p>
<p>AsoIaF kinkmeme prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade

“Cat, Cat, _Cat!_ ” Her name is a sweet song on his tongue and lips, a beautiful prayer that Ned would gladly say over and over again. He groans as Catelyn grinds her hips down, _harder, faster,_ snapping his own hips up to meet her. She gasps, _so pleasing to his ears_ , and moans.

“Oh Gods. _Ned!_ ”

The bed creeks under them but neither pay attention to the sound. Ned grips Catelyn’s hips, _so soft_ , giving him more leverage to thrust himself deeper into his lady-wife. Catelyn bites her lip, _swollen from his kisses_ , to keep from screaming. Her slender hands trail through his chest hair, nails scratching the skin as she looks for something to hold. 

One hand leaves her hip to grip her hand, _perfect in his_. 

Snap.

Instinct kicks in and Ned wraps an arm around Catelyn’s, _lovely_ , waist. Their bed folds beneath them as the supports give in. Catelyn cries out as the impact drives Ned a little too deep inside her. “Cat!”

“I’m alright. Just–“

“My Lady!” _Ser Rodrik has trained the guards well_ , Ned thinks as he drags a fur to cover Cat. “My Lord! Forgive us! We heard Lady Stark, and-“

“All is forgiven, but please leave!” They’re gone as quickly as they came, leaving a flustered Lord and Lady of Winterfell. “Metal… the next bed is to be made of metal.”


End file.
